Religious Feuds
by FunkyFunk
Summary: Pit, after a bet with Ganondorf, now has three days to convince any three people that his Goddess is real, along with keeping her pride. Hilarity ensures.


Pit blinked. Had he really heard that?

No, no of course not. It must be a joke. It HAD to be a joke. Who would state such blasphemy?

"I'm sorry," Pit said with a small, calm smile, "What did you say?"

Ganondorf, the dark towering pillar in front of Pit, wasn't smiling. He was rigid, perfectly still and straight, his head nearly touching the ceiling. The man was so tall he had to tilt his red head forward to stare at Pit, who was resting upon a couch. With his large, beefy arms cross, Ganondorf growled out through his barely-moving lips:

" Your Goddess doesn't exist."

Pit's eyes widened in shock with his mouth agape, staring at the pillar before him. Then, slow as a snail, he closed his opened mouth and smirked, shaking his spiky haired head with shut eyes. His brown eyes reopened to glare at Ganondorf. Pit raised himself up to his feet and to full height, which unfortunately only brought him to the Evil King's armor-plated shoulder.

Pausing for a moment, Pit became vaguely aware of how un-threatening he was compared to a beast like Ganondorf. But such doubt was drowned from his thoughts by the pounding blood filling his head, along with the burning indignation he felt for his Goddess, Palutena. Pit could not simply let an insult like that, one that defamed Palutena, go.

Unfurling his wings, which before was smashed close to his back, Pit began to hover a few feet in the air to use his intense glare directly. He was certain a glare would be more effective if he wasn't three feet shorter than his enemy.

"Wanna run that by me again," Pit said, beating his wings a bit harder than necessary. Several feather fluttered around, and one could hear sneezes coming the other occupants in the room.

Now Ganondorf had a smirk on his face. " I don't see any need too."

"How could you," Pit hissed, "how could you insult the Goddess Palutena!"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Pit slouched forward for a moment in pure shock. He began to splutter out his words. "What do you mean you don't know who she is! You just insulted her! Oh , you have to know who she is!"

Ganondorf shrugged his shoulders.

"You know her! Very tall, all glowy, long green hair, golden specter, absolutely beautif-" Pit began to blush, and seized to talk.

The King of Evil then widened his eyes, as if he remembered. "You mean the one that doesn't exist?"

"Yes-no! I mean NO!"

The man threw his head back and cackled, while Pit eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're only playing with me."

Ganondorf wiped an imaginary tear from his beady eyes. " Not entirely. I do know who she is, though I highly doubt she's real."

Flabbergasted, Pit exclaimed " How? How can you deny the Goddess Palutena's existence? She's more believable than a bunch of women who grabbed a rock, put life on it, then left."

The Gerudo narrowed his eyes at Pit. "Watch it, kid."

The angel seemed satisfied that he hit a nerve, and crossed his arms while in midair. "Well, it's true. I bet you people would believe _me_ more than they would _you." _

"Prove it then."

Pit uncrossed his arms. "Huh?"

"If you can convince three, got it, three," Ganondorf held three fingers and waved in Pit's face, " people that your Goddess is real, in three days, then maybe, _maybe, _I could reconsider my opinion."

Pit gave the King of Evil a cocky smirk and a raised eyebrow. " Only three?"

"Only three."

"Ganondorf, I gladly accept your challenge," said Pit, firmly shaking the hand of his adversary. Letting go, Pit quickly tighten his belt and smoothed out his tunic. Appearance would mean everything in this task.

Pit knew failure was not an option here. He could not let a huge, black mark stain the dress that was his Goddess' pride. Besides, who could resist the chance to put Ganondorf back into his place.

Standing with two feet equally apart, Pit pumped his fist into the air and cried "For the Goddess Palutena."

With that, he left, leaving Ganondorf to himself.

The Gerudo looked towards the hallway the angel had flew in and shook his head. "Stupid kid." he mumbled under his breath.

Picking up a nearby newspaper, the King of Evil reclined into the couch Pit had been sitting in only moments ago. " Finally, I get my seat back. Damn kid always' sitting in it."

* * *

This is just a silly thought that meander it's way into my brain one day. Didn't turn out exactly liked I planned, but hey, I still like it.

It's only suppose to be a oneshot, but I might expan on it. Who knows, maybe I'll get bored.

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
